Regret
by someonelikeyou10
Summary: TxG. She regrets the day she decided to break up with Troy Bolton. Now he's in love with Gabriella Montez. Songfic! NEW penname: Previously known as sarah.hsm


**Hello! Well i was just sitting bored, writing chapters for my story but i suddenly got this wonderful oneshot idea in my head and decided to write it...hope you guys enjoy!;)  
A/N: Disclaimer..I dont own anything.**

* * *

_**He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
**__**He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What more can I say?**_

Troy Bolton walked down the hallway with his skater friends, in his quiet world. He wasn't someone you would call popular, but he wasn't a loser either. He cared about only three things in life. His music, friends, and his skateboard.

Sharpay Evans stood in the audotorium (sp?) with a handful of flowers in her hands, smiling and waving at the crowd before her. She lived for acting, singing and dancing. Without it she felt like she was nothing, nothing at all. She was in the 'It' crowd, the one with all the stuck up girls, and boys that play any girl they want. She was at the top of the chain.

_**He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretely she wanted him as well.**_

Troy Bolton sat in his seat at the back of the classroom glancing at the blonde girl laughing with her friends. There was only one other things besides music, friends, and his skateboard that he wanted. Sharpay Evans. Something about her was different. She wasn't like them, she didn't look happy to be with them. And he wanted to be the one to bring her out of the group, out of the misery.

Sharpay could feel his gaze on her from back of the classroom as she fake laughed at what her so called best friends said. She would catch him staring at her and give a little blush. She wouldn't say it to anyone else but Troy Bolton amazed her. She actually wanted to be with him.

**_And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._  
**_**He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.**_

Sharpay Evans stood in shock as she saw the blue-eyed boy in front of her ask her to the homecoming dance. Sure she knew that he stared at her but she didn't think that he would actually be brave enough to actually ask her. Her friends stood off to the side laughing at them, feeling bad for Sharpay, Sharpay didn't want to be embarassed. She looked at Troy Bolton's blue eyes and laughed fakely before saying a harsh 'No' and walking to her friends.

Troy stood there in shock with his baggy pants and skateboard in his hands. Sharpay said no, she made fun of him. He wasn't sure if it was because of her popularity but he didn't want to know. He thought she was different, he thought she could break away from her clique but boy was he wrong. He shook his head sadly at the girl before turning around and walking down the hallway alone, leaving a guilty blonde and a laughing group.

_**Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.**_

Sharpay Evans sat in her apartment, staring at her three year old eat. Her baby had been a cause of her ex-boyfriend who refused to take responsibility of their drunken sex. She stood up and walked over to the T.V. and turned it on to see the person she rejected five years ago singing in MTV. She immediately grabs her phone and dialed her still stuck up 'friends'. They talk about him like he's a god, he looked better, much better. Actually he looked hot. The girls sighed at his body and looks and remarked to Sharpay on how she could let someone like that go. Sharpay's eyes widened at her friends' comments and was about to comment when she heard them invite her to go to his concert. Sharpay immediatley agreed and let out a small smile, in hopes of him taking her back.

_**She tags along, stands in the crowd .  
**__**Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth.**_

The concert was crowded with people. Sharpay looked at the guy she rejected five years ago and felt regret seep through her body as she saw him smile at all the screaming fans and play the harmonic melody through his guitar and sing his heart out. She could've had him but she let him go, and rejected him.

_**Sorry girl but you missed out.  
Well tough luck that boi's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends. Too  
bad that you couldn't see.  
see the man that boi could be.  
There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.  
**__**He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.**  
_**_Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock eachother's world?  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show._**

Sharpay stood backstage waiting for Troy Bolton to come backstage and smiled as she saw him. She stood up from her chair to approach him and ask him to take her back but stopped when she saw another girl approach him. She saw his eyes brighten at the girl and saw them lean in for a kiss. Sharpay felt crushed as she saw what he could have been. She turned around to go back when she heard him call out her name.

"Sharpay" Sharpay turned around and brightened as she realized he still remembered her. She saw him approach her and smiled but faded when he saw the girl he was with come with him.

"Sharpay, I haven't seen you in so long!" Sharpay faked a smile and replied with a 'yeah.' He suddenly realized something and turned to the girl next to him.

"Sharpay I want you to meet my girlfriend and now fiance of 3 years, Gabriella Montez. Her and I are making an album together!" Sharpay recognized the girl immediately. She was also one of the top female singers and was making alot of money and had a lot of fame. The girl was really pretty, she had dark brown curly hair, chocolate brown eyes and and a slim body. She hated to admit it but she matched Troy perfectly with his bright blue eyes, toned body, and dirty blonde hair.

She saw the brunette turn to the her with a bright smile and say a quick welcome and smile brightly at her. Sharpay glanced at Troy to see his loving looks toward the girl and wished it was her he was giving the looks to, but she was too late.

**_I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know._**

Sharpay looked up from the floor as she heard Troy speak to her.

"Sharpay, I want you to come and watch us one time at a concert, our first one should be here at October 24 (Muhahaha the day HSM3 came out, btw it was an awesome movie...go watch it people!) , seven P.M." Sharpay shook her head at Troy as she said that she had a baby at home to go to. She saw Troy nodd his head in understanding and felt dejected when she didn't get a jealous reaction from him. Sharpay then quickly told the couple that she had to go and left the boy she turned down five years ago and the girl he loves alone.

...

**WITH GABRIELLA AND TROY..BONUS!**

"Baby, was that the girl that turned you down in High School?" Troy turned to his fiance and nodded. Gabriella smiled at him before snuggling close to him and whispering in his ear,

"I'm sure she's regretting it right now" And she was, Sharpay Evans turned down Troy Bolton and now regretted it, because now Gabriella Montez had his heart and Troy Bolton had hers.

...

Epilogue. (I really wanted to write this.)

Three years later...

Sharpay Evans now is married to Zeke Baylor after she ran into him after Troy's concert three years ago, and now is raising two kids. Sharpay's son, Dylan, who is now six and their new born baby, Chloe but deep inside she still regrets letting Troy Bolton go, but is happy because without her rejecting him, she would have never have found her love and he would have never found his.

Troy Bolton is happily living with his wife of two years, Gabriella Montez, now Bolton, with a baby on the way. They had gotten married a year after the concert and now have their 3rd albulm out which has already reached top ten albulm after only 3 days it came out. They are still in love and they still _rock each other's world. ;) _

**Tada! There you go, I had fun writing that and now I will go write another chapter of Bed and Breakfast and Miracle because of my happiness;)..hehe**

**It would mean the world if you guys went and clicke the purplish button..C'mon you know you wanna do it!**

**REVIEW:3**

* * *


End file.
